


Apathy

by Deadmeme



Series: Angsty danganronpa girls [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Chiaki knows she is dead and will die, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Takes place before chapter 4, Wish Fulfillment, but no death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: ap·a·thy/ˈapəTHē/nounlack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern."widespread apathy among students"
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Angsty danganronpa girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778188
Kudos: 7





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a bit of an explination: Chiaki and Komaeda planned his death, she knew that she wasn't going to survive and is coming to terms

"Ah Nanami, great to see you."

"..."

"So I was thinking-"

"Nagito, what do you think happens when we die"

"..."  
  
"I know that's a strange question but..."

"Nanami...I don't know what to tell you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"...I hope it's nice"  
  
"I hope so to Nanami"  
  
"...I don't think I hate Junko, hell maybe I should I don't know"

"I don't know either honestly"

"I mean she killed me, hurt so many innocent people, so many lives were lost but...I can't hate her"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Nagito? Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"...When you get out of here...make sure...make sure the kids are ok, you'll know them when you see them"  
  
"I'll do my best"


End file.
